


Residue

by Erua



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-17
Updated: 2010-07-17
Packaged: 2017-10-10 14:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erua/pseuds/Erua
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of Data's early dreams. Set shortly after 'Birthright, part 1'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Residue

**Author's Note:**

> Paramount owns 'em.

When the young doctor asked if he'd ever had a dream about him, Data  
was uncertain what to answer.

...

That one where Julian had been lying next to him, naked and warm,  
touching his bare chest gently, inquisitively. "I didn't think your  
skin would be so soft."

He had moved his hand gradually downwards, admiring the change in the  
android's breathing, the quickening of his pulse.

Further down still. "Incredible." His brown eyes had gleamed. "You  
can even become aroused."

...

The strange longing that had lingered afterwards. Another gift from  
his father?

"Yes, Julian," was all he managed to say.


End file.
